The Letter
by The Pokester
Summary: She was afraid, she wasn't ready to open it, not now, not ever. *Death of Character* Grayza.


Erza Scarlet's lips trembled as she opened up the crumpled and stained letter. Inside would be the answers to all her questions, and the reason behind his replies. She wasn't ready, not now, not ever.

* * *

It all started when she came across a box of carefully written, well organized letters. All sealed tight in icy blue envelopes. She almost tore the box apart when she started rummaging for the one envelope with her name on it. She couldn't find it.

She found Natsu's, Lucy's, Wendy's, Gajeel's, Juvia's. Even Gildarts had received one. So where was hers'?

Erza searched, day and night, for that icy blue envelope. She questioned every single person but him about it. Nothing but blank stares and concerned faces were given.

And finally, that one night, she found her courage and confronted him about it.

His reply?

A flash of surprise, guiltiness and sadness flickered across his face. In the end, he had settled on a neutral face with just a tiny bit of a fake hidden grin.

He said, 'Maybe tomorrow.' And left without another word or glance.

She fumed, seethed and yelled curse words at his retreating back. She won't give up. He was hiding something, she was sure of it.

But what was it?

* * *

And today would be the day she finds out.

So you must all be wondering why exactly he had written those letters.

Well, a few years back, Gray Fullbuster was cursed with an mysterious and deadly curse. No cure, no medicine, no nothing. The medics had declared it impossible to remove him of this curse.

With pain, hurt and regret mixed feelings, he didn't tell anyone. Except wrote them each a letter, to every single one of them, about everything he had ever thought, said, or heard about them.

It was always written in a black pen, and always, every single one of them, sealed in a icy blue envelope.

Each and every one of them was a page or more, paragraphs going on and on about themselves.

But, the problem here is, as Erza compared her envelope to the thickness of everyone else's, something was lacking. Her's had a square bulge in it, although not too apparent, as if it was sealed with magic.

But as she glanced at everyone else in watery eyes, she noticed, none of them had anything of the sort.

One thing was certain though, everyone was cautious to open the envelope. None had yet, some stared at in teary eyes, some in grief, some in regret, some in pain, some in all four.

Natsu was silently cursing for Gray not telling him, for being a wimp, for leaving this world.

Lucy cried in despair while in a embrace with Natsu.

Juvia, was surprisingly, the one standing strong. Juvia had glanced at her with a hint of jealousy but happiness in her eyes, as if she knew something Erza didn't.

So with her courage, she had carefully opened the envelope. The ripping sound echoed throughout the guild and everyone's eyes were on her.

She plucked out the letter, folded neatly in a square and set it aside. Erza reached her hand in again and pulled out the square box.

It was covered in red velvet, the Fairy Tail insignia imprinted on it shining silver.

Audible gasps were heard, whispers and empty words were exchanged. It seemed everyone knew about this, everyone except her.

Erza tenderly caressed the velvet, and opened up the little box. Inside, was a ring, silver and topped with a sparkling red ruby.

All the tears she kept inside came rushing out of her, and she covered her mouth with her hand. A ring, one that must have cost a fortune, was spent on her. It was perfect, in more ways than one.

Lucy, came rushing forward and helped kept the scarlet mage in a standing stance, otherwise, she would've fallen over.

Erza remembered there was still a letter to read, and she turned around to read it.

She un-folded the square paper, and was taken aback to see that there was at least 3 pages clasped together. All about her.

But one sentence stood out among all the others,

_I love you, and I'm sorry._

The last words ever to escape Erza's mouth before she collapsed into darkness, was a smile and 'I love you too.'

* * *

**Don't worry, Erza's not dead. Heeeeehheee. Sorry. **

**-The Pokester**


End file.
